


【Omega TJ室】BBA - 7号房间 （个性：狮子A x 银狐仓鼠O）

by SweetCottonDream



Category: Omega - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCottonDream/pseuds/SweetCottonDream





	【Omega TJ室】BBA - 7号房间 （个性：狮子A x 银狐仓鼠O）

自从上一次来到调教所后，已经有好些日子了。现在再一次来到这里观赏房间，我感到心跳加速。带有惩戒意味的调教是令人兴奋的，看着不同的Omega在强势，温柔亦或者是宠溺，腹黑的调教师手下，小屁股变红变紫，任由他们哭喊求饶着，也阻止不了自己的小屁股受罪，这种场景不禁让我感到内心深处升起的施虐欲得到充分的满足。

进门后，一如以往的，作为观赏者，我走进了右边，而左边则是留给了调教师的路。房间里一贯的摆放着茶水，点心。我拿起了一块饼干，放进了嘴里，等着好戏上演。

不久，房门里很快就先后进来了调教师和Omega。Omega长得十分清秀，干干净净的样子。齐眉的刘海更是添增了几分乖巧可人。不过更吸引我的是那个调教师，穿着一件卡其色的毛衣，身材健壮又不粗旷。下颚有些青灰色的胡茬，并不是特别明显。

“跪到那个圆凳上去。” 他开了口，严肃低沉更是让我心里一喜。然而相对于隔着玻璃兴奋的我，门里的Omega哭丧着脸，开口撒娇着。“我知道错了....” 

那个男人走到了角落，翻找着工具。“我建议你不要在这个时候卖乖来讨好我。去趴好。” 他卷了卷袖口，拿着一根红色的橡胶板子朝Omega走了过来。

Omega看着男人小臂上的肌肉线条流畅分明，咽了咽口水。再看着他手上拿着的橡胶板子，更是快哭出来了。他不是第一次被送来这里了，明明整个调教所里有十几位调教师，但是由于命运的捉弄，每一次都好死不死的碰上这位调教师。

其实他一开始对这个调教师的印象是好的。这个男人並不像他所看见其他房间的调教师，总是冷着一张脸。相反的，他带着点笑意的脸，给人一种如沐春风的惬意。可能是岁月沉淀，让他那种舒适的气质里混着成熟深沉，令人不由自主的想要依赖他。他常年锻炼的肌肉更是让他散发着令人安心的费洛蒙，让这个还在青春期，荷尔蒙分泌旺盛的Omega第一次不经意看到他露出来的结实的腰和手臂时面红耳赤。

只不过，这种美好初印象很快就被他严苛的规矩给粉碎了。例如，他不绑自己，但是只要自己挡或者躲，那就是全部重来，令人欲哭无泪。Omega听话的把下身褪的一干二净，弯腰跪到了范围并不是很大的圆凳上。

“我看了你的资料。由于这次对你家的Alpha撒谎，不服管教，离家出走，你将会受到四十下的板子作为惩戒。规矩照旧，不准挡，不准躲，否则重来。”

“是.....” 回想着他那温柔好看的男朋友在街道里找到自己时着急的样子，他有些许愧疚。然而很快愧疚又被恐惧掩盖。当他家Alpha捉着他上车，径直的开到调教所门口时，他搂着自家男朋友，又亲又蹭，求着他不要让自己进去。然而他整理了一下被蹭的杂乱的衣服后，脸有些微红的咳了几声，还是强硬的把自己拎了进来。

“啪” 弹性极好的橡胶尺子着肉，遭受重击的皮肉瞬间泛白，然后血色便重新填充了那痕迹。Omega哽咽了一声。橡胶板子像画笔一样在白嫩的臀肉上画上一条又一条艳红的板印。板子整齐的从上到下，浇上一层又一层的疼痛，不出十多下，Omega细皮嫩肉的屁股已是深红一片，房间里寂静之下只有板子的抽打声，混杂着悉悉簌簌的哭声。

二十多板后，调教师把橡胶板子拿在手上，让哭惨了的Omega缓一缓。

过了一分钟，调教师便举起板子便继续揍下去。Omega内心无比的想要躲开严厉的板子，但是他清楚的知道这个调教师的原则，毕竟在他手下吃过不少苦。所以尽管屁股已然深红一片，他也只能乖乖巧巧，软软的求饶和轻声抽泣着。

富有弹性的橡胶板子虽然不会带来实质上的伤害，但是在臀上炸开的疼痛却像被热油泼了一样，让Omega的小臀热辣难受。Omega抽噎着，哭的上气不接下气，疼的脱力差点从椅子往下滑，但是被身后的男人拎着后颈紧紧的按在了椅子上。看着Omega哭哭啼啼的，调教师将板子搭在他红肿滚烫的臀上，左手安抚着他哭得抽搐的后背。从床上拿了个枕头，垫在了Omega腰腹下方，让Omega的屁股翘的更高一点。主要是让他不得不放松肌肉，要不然紧绷着很容易打成内伤。同时借此达到惩戒的效果，因为把臀部垫高着打，疼痛感更甚。

又晾了他一分钟，才重新的把板子放回了Omega的臀部上。感到放在身后的板子一压，Omega吓得忍不住大哭了出来，“求您....别打了….疼….” Omega可怜巴巴的回头看向那个男人，头摇的跟拨浪鼓一样，哭的直喘气。

“哭也没用，犯了错的Omega就应该好好受罚。” 

调教师按住不安分的Omega，抬手就是一板。 落下了不轻的一下，本来就已经是深红色的臀峰处先是一白，再是转红，接着渐渐凸起，最后肿成一道红紫棱子，横贯在两瓣臀肉的正中间。“呜…..” Omega受不住这般狠的一下，哭叫了一声。然而板子的力道没有丝毫的减轻，又是一下狠狠的咬在臀上。力道之大，落板时，把皮肉都压扁了下去。Omega忍受不住，眼泪像断了线的珠子一样，不停的眼睛里冒出来。

毕竟是没有收着力气的板子，到了三十多下时，实在是疼的紧了，Omega竟然用手挡了。调教师赶紧收手，板子停在了半空，这一下砸在手上那可不得了。

“呜..呜....….不要打了….” Omega频频摇头，哭成了泪人，上气不接下气的样子彷佛下一秒就要哭过去了。

“手拿回去。” 这个看上去温柔好说话的男人并没有心软，而是面色不改的命令着。

Omega抽噎了几声，他知道身后的这个男人是容不得反抗的。慢吞吞的把手移开后，调教师才看到高高翘起的小臀，像熟透了的水蜜桃，深红滚烫，还带着几块暗红色的淤血点。

“重来吧。” 在凳子上的人狠狠的一抖，简直快哭晕过去了。眼泪止都止不住，颤抖着开了口，“....我不挡了....不挡了.......” 他拼命的摇着头，苦苦的哀求着。

然而身后的调教师并没有把他的哭求听进耳里，只是自顾自的重新打了起来。凳子上痛哭求饶，狼狈不堪的Omega扭着屁股哭嚎着，但是身后的调教师依然云淡风轻，拿着橡胶板子无动于衷的狠抽着。眼前景象被泪水模糊了一片，Omega忍不住的蹬了蹬腿，“我错了….我知道错了…..” 但是身后的调教师不管他哭的多大声，依旧不停的往身后甩板子，一次就又是十下板子不带停的。 

调教师板子高高一扬，在红肿的臀上抽出一道血痕。Omega疼的大哭，但出于对身后男人的恐惧，不敢躲罚，又不敢再乱踢，只得缩在圆凳上强忍着臀上火辣辣的疼。Omega脱力的趴在了桌上，像只从水缸里捞出来的鱼一样，一抽一抽的。身后被板子抽的红棱杂沓，甚至都有了硬块，摸上去滚烫的吓人。

啪，又是力道不减的一板，Omega身子狠狠的一抖，但是一动都不敢动。大声的哭的凄惨。

又是一板子招呼到高肿的屁股上时，Omega实在忍不住，从圆凳上滚到了地上，放声大哭。“呜....我不敢了....再也不敢了....” 

“重来。” 

实在是惧怕眼前的男人和给他带来无比疼痛的板子，可怜的Omega顶着个红肿圆润的臀，卑微的抱住了那个男人精壮的大腿，颤抖的哭着。“不要...求您....不要重来......” 原先定下的四十板子因为他再三的躲避，遮挡，早就翻了不只一倍。好在这种橡胶板子并不会打破皮肤，只是带来一波又一波的刺痛。

在男人沉稳平和的眼神凝视，和浑厚带着威严的的声音催促下，Omega哽咽的，上气不接下气的趴回了原位。双手扒着圆凳边缘，咬着唇角的啜泣着。身后的板子又是像暴风骤雨般席卷着脆弱的皮肉，疼的他什么都顾不了了，只能在圆凳上痛哭流涕，深深的反省着自己所犯下的错误。

Omega哭的全身乏力，但是每一次听到身后板子挥下的声音，都十分想躲。肉感十足的屁股左右摆动，但板子依旧不偏不倚的抽打在了肿肉上。十足的力气把他打出变调的哭叫，甚至比刚刚挨板子时更为凄惨。

终于，严厉的惩戒结束了。四十下呈倍数的翻到了将近一百下，两坨圆滚滚的屁股蛋红肿的发亮，肿痕充血，布满了紫砂和血点，甚至肿胀的有些变形。Omega瘫软在了凳子上，哭的一抽一抽的。

“好了，起来吧。你家的Alpha一直还没走呢，就在门外等你。对Omega这么上心的Alpha不多见了，你要是还辜负了他，那可就是你的不对了。” 男人把橡胶板子收了起来，抱着手臂靠在了房间里的柜子上。早已经被一顿痛打收拾的服服帖帖的Omega小鸡啄米似的点着头，眼眶里满是泪水。

他想要撑起身子，却重心不稳的旁边一跌，眼看饱受捶楚的火热臀瓣就要被地面亲吻，Omega的心理一个咯噔。直到他感觉自己落到了一个怀抱里，才发现是自家男朋友。原来调教师已经开了门，让站在门外气愤又担忧的男生进来了。

“呜....对不起....对不起....” 看见是他，Omega的眼泪更加收不住了，手环住了男朋友的臂膀，泄洪一样的大哭着。“好了好了，我们回家了。” 他温柔的亲了亲小孩的额头，给人提上了裤子，拦腰抱了起来。看他不生气了，Omega也使性撒娇了起来。在他的怀里晃着腿，埋在他的颈窝，细细的亲吻着他的脖颈。

被自家Omega撩拨的口干舌燥的男生跟调教师道了谢，就匆忙的走出了门。调教师则是回以礼貌性的微笑，就转身整理房间了。

我在玻璃门后，看着这一切的发生，叹了口气。

fin.


End file.
